King of Fiends
by TheSilverboar
Summary: A story where Jaden never got rid of Yubel as a child but instead gathered more fiends and focused on them rather than HERo cards, where he lost his parents as a child but someone else took him in...where he fully embraced his powers. (I know, summary sucks, but please just give it a try, it makes more sense if you read)


**AN: Here's a story where Jaden only uses Fiend decks due to Yubel being his favorite card (which he managed to hold onto in this story). He won't use E-HEROs but he does have two copies of EVIL HERO Infernal Gainer (the only EVIL HERO I have). Also please note that this deck is experimental and still in progress so it is subject to change as the story progresses. A full list of his deck will be in an AN at the bottom of the chapter.**

 **AN2: Like in most GX stories I plan to do Jaden's deck will be shuffled and drawn by me as the duel in the anime goes on so that it actually is like a real duel with the exception of the duel against Crowler as that's a fun time to show off.**

 **AN3: As in my other GX stories, Duel Academy is a college so Jaden is eighteen.**

 **AN4: One final heads up, Yubel's voice is the one used in the 'Bonds Beyond Time' movie**

King of Fiends

Chapter 1

-Jaden-

Pulling to a stop in front of the Duel Arena he cut the engine to his 2011 Triumph Thunderbird Storm as the other applicants eyed him warily. He honestly couldn't blame them though, he did have a rather intimidating appearance with his dark brown hair, his bright golden eyes, the black clothes detailed in gold, and even his black motorcycle as he gave hard looks to the people eyeing him. **"Ease up on the glares Jaden,"** an exasperated voice said to his right as he glanced over to see the slightly smirking form of his closest Duel Spirit and oldest friend, Yubel, **"it's not their fault that they're more easily frightened than a jack rabbit.".**

Resisting the urge to snort, as it would look rather odd to the passersby who couldn't see Yubel, he whispered "Yes it is, now come on, I want to kick someone's ass so we can get into the academy.". Walking up to the registration desk he handed over his paperwork from the written test he had taken the week before as the woman handling the paperwork stared at him and blushed, another reaction he was used to getting from women due to his darker appearance and his golden eyes.

"H-here's your duel number," the flustered woman said while handing over a duel chip which he took with a silent nod, "a-are you doing anything later?" the young woman asked hesitantly as he mentally fought the urge to sigh while Yubel cackled next to him.

"I'm meeting with my Grandfather after my test," he said simply as the woman pouted "and I don't want to cancel on him.".

"Okay." the woman sighed "Maybe some other time?" she asked hopefully as he fought the urge to keep up his emotionless mask at her pout…why must women have the ability to use Dark Magic in those damn pouts? They were stronger than any shadow magic he had run across. **(AN: Seriously though, those pouts that girls use on guys are pure evil and are nothing but dark magic)**

"Maybe." He offered neutrally as he quickly entered the arena to escape the woman's doe eyes.

" **Nicely done,"** Yubel snickered next to him **"that was, what, three so far today?"**.

"Shut up." He grumbled softly at his Duel Spirit as she leaned over and kissed his cheek which he could only feel due to his powers. Getting in he grabbed a seat and kicked back to watch the duels that took place, analyzing and studying each of the duelists in case he had to go against them himself.

"I see you know how to study the competition." A new voice said as he looked to his right to see a guy with a British accent sitting down in the seat next to him, "That's actually a bit of a surprise to be honest.".

"I was raised by my Grandfather," he said with a mirthless chuckle "he may be eccentric but the man's a truly effective businessman and a master at reading people. He trained me how to do the same.".

"So when did you duel?" the Brit asked him "I didn't see it and mine was supposed to be the last one.".

"What?!" he demanded before scowling and getting to his feet "I'll talk to you later.". Walking over to the area with the faculty he quickly found the guy in charge, as it was the man the others were deferring to, and demanded "What the hell is the big idea?! I've been waiting here for over an hour for my duel and now I find out that I'm not being given one!".

"What are you talking about you little brat?" the effeminate, and rather clown like, man demanded as the girl from the front desk paled and began sorting through her papers.

"I registered for my entry duel over an hour ago," he snarled "and now I find out that you're ending the duels without giving me mine!".

"Every registered student already had a duel," the clown man said with a disdainful sniff "now leave this arena before I have you thrown out.".

"Actually Mr. Crowler," the desk girl said weakly "he did register…his papers just got mixed up with a few others ones and weren't brought to you.".

"It doesn't matter," the so called 'Crowler' replied, brushing off the girls answer "and you are to refer to me as _Doctor_ Crowler. Anyway, I doubt this little boy would be able to win the entry duel.". Before he could retort, and threaten to sue the school, the so called 'Doctor's' phone rang as the man answered it and he could hear a rather jovial sounding voice threatening the man to make sure all applicants got a fair shot of entering or else the idiot would be fired.

After relishing the fool's look of panic at the thought of being fired he was told to go to Duel Arena four as he nodded and walked down a stairwell to get to the arena where he saw the Clown Man enter a few moments later. "So you're my opponent?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and, when he got a nod, smirked savagely "Good, I'm going to enjoy beating some sense into that thick skull of yours.". As he spoke he pressed a button as his duel disk activated and people stared at its unique design, very few actually recognizing its origin. It was originally an Oricalcos Duel Disk but he had it repainted black with gold detail as it fit better with his darker appearance.

"Why you little," Crowler seethed "I'll go first by setting two face down cards and then playing Heavy Storm!". Most of his soon to be classmates seemed confused at the action before the field was covered in mist and two fiendish monsters rose up out, hissing and roaring as they glared at him. "And thanks to my two copies of statue of the wicked being destroyed I get two wicked tokens!" **(Attack: 1000, Defense: 1000)** Crowler declared as he stifled the urge to yawn at the man's overdramatic tendencies…Yubel didn't have to bother hiding so she just yawned widely. "But don't worry, they won't be on the field for long as I sacrifice them to summon out my Ancient Gear Golem!". **(Attack: 3000, Defense: 3000)**.

"That it?" he asked bored as the man seemed to stumble and the audience were impressed about his apparent lack of fear being able to face down the mechanical menace without the slightest bit of fear.

"I'll just set a face down and end." Crowler grumbled, the man clearly put out by his non-reaction to the monster.

"Then I'll go," he said calmly and drew before grinning savagely "and oh, what a wonderful starting hand. I'll begin by sending my Malicevorous Spoon to the Graveyard to special Summon Malicevorous Fork from my hand!" **(Attack: 400, Defense: 400)**. Ignoring the laughs and jeers of those watching he continued "Now I'll normal summon my Malicevorous Knife **(Attack: 600, Defense: 100)** which allows me to special summon my Malicevorous Spoon **(Attack: 100, Defense: 500)** back from the Graveyard!".

"So you have three incredibly weak monsters," Crowler laughed "what are they going to do? Feed my Golem a little snack? My Ancient Gear Golem's ability deals piercing damage even if your monsters are in defense mode.".

"I know," he said, his savage grin never leaving "but I'm not done. I wanted them on the field as sacrifices.".

All laughter stopped at his declaration as Crowler actually eyed him warily "But he's already Normal Summoned this turn!" a guy who had barley passed his duel test exclaimed "He can't summon again.".

"Normally you would be right," he said with a laugh "but I have this. I play the spell card Double Summon which grants me an extra Normal Summon this turn!".

"Oh dear." Crowler muttered wide eyed.

"Oh dear is right," he growled "I sacrifice all three of my Malicevorous monsters!".

"Gilford the Lightning?!" Crowler demanded in fear as he laughed derisively.

"No," he explained "I'm summoning a monster on par with the Egyptian god cards. I summon one of the Wicked gods, The Wicked Dreadroot!" **(Attack: 4000, Defense: 4000)**. "Along with his attack points he also has a powerful ability!" he called out as Dreadroot roared while the Ancient Gear Golem began to wilt and weaken "While he's on the field every other monster has their attack points cut in half!".

"What?!" Crowler yelled as the Golem's new stats read fifteen hundred for attack and defense.

"Attack!" he ordered as Dreadroot shot forward to strike the Golem.

"I activate Negate Attack!" Crowler called desperately as his Dreadroot hit the barrier and stopped.

"A reprieve," he said with a snort "nothing more. I'll set one card face down and end my turn.".

Sighing Crowler drew a card and called out "I summon Ancient Gear Soldier **(Original: Attack: 1300, Defense: 1300. New: Attack: 650, Defense: 650)** in Defense Mode, Switch my Golem to defense mode, and play swords of Revealing Light! You may now go.".

Raising an eyebrow at the brilliant luminous blades that surrounded him he snorted and drew his card, his grin becoming more pronounced, "I'll begin by activating the continuous trap card, Sinister Yorishiro!" he called out as he flipped up the card "With this on the field, once per turn I can Normal Summon any level five or higher Fiend Type monster without a sacrifice, this card's power playing the part, and if a single level five or higher fiend I control would be destroyed I can destroy it instead.".

"W-where did you get a card that rare?!" Crowler cried out in shock as he grinned, "The same place I got my Wicked Dreadroot. Speaking of, how about I introduce you to his brother, The Wicked Avatar!" **(Attack: ?, Defense: ?)**. He called out as he slammed the monster onto the duel disk and a black sphere appeared on the screen, before taking the Shape of Dreadroot but all black, like a silhouette. "Thanks to my Sinister Yorishiro I don't have to sacrifice any monsters and Avatar's own abilities. The first is that you can't activate any spell or trap cards until the end of your second turn after he is summoned and his attack points are always one hundred points higher than the strongest monster on the field." **(Avatar new stats: Attack: 4100, Defense: 4100)**. "Your move Crowler." He said with a grin.

"I summon ancient gear box in defense mode!" **(Original: Attack: 500, Defense: 1000. New: Attack: 250, Defense: 1000)** Crowler called out nervously while setting the monster "And I end my turn!".

"My go," he grinned as he drew "and luck just isn't with you today is it? I use my Sinister Yorishiro to summon the third Wicked god, The Wicked Eraser!" **(Attack: ?, Defense: ?)**. "This monster gains a thousand attack points for every card you control Crowler," he explained "and you have four so he has four thousand attack points!". **(Attack: 4000, Defense: 4000)**.

"I…end my turn." Crowler whimpered after drawing a card.

"Then I'll go," he said as he drew "and once again use Sinister Yorishiro to summon The End of Anubis! **(Attack: 2500, Defense: 0).** But sadly he is affected by my Dreadroot as well so his attack points drop." **(Attack: 1250, Defense: 0)**. "Now I'll end my turn and, with that, destroy your swords.".

"I set one card face down and end my turn." Crowler whimpered as the last of the luminescent blades vanished.

"And I'll go!" he called out "I'll begin by using Sinister Yorishiro once more to summon Yubel!". As he spoke his spirit next to him faded away and reappeared on the field, smirking as she sent him a wink. "Now I'll have Anubis Slaughter your Ancient Gear box!" he called out as the Jackal roared and ran forward, slashing through the hunk of metal like it was a tissue, "And have Eraser destroy your Soldier!" with a roar the serpentine monster fired a blast of power at the machine as it exploded. "Now, Avatar, destroy that Golem!" he ordered as the silhouette style version of Dreadroot tore apart the giant mechanical beast. "And Dreadroot…end this duel!" he ordered as his monster roared and shot forward, slamming its fist into Crowler as the 'Doctor' was blown back and the Holograms began to fade but not before his monsters let out a series of triumphant roars.

"Well done Jaden," a please voice called out while clapping "you do your grandfather proud.".

"Thanks Grandpa." He said as he looked up, along with everyone else, to see his adopted grandfather…Maximillian Pegasus.

 **AN: Alright, the story of how Pegasus adopted Jaden will be next chapter along with more backstory, I have not decided a pairing yet, but it won't be slash or gender bending, and I'm not sure if I still want Syrus to be the best friend or to use a new person. There will also be a pic of the model of motorcycle he drives on my Profile Page.**

 **Jaden's Deck:**

 **Monsters:**

 **The End of Anubis**

 **The Wicked Eraser**

 **The Wicked Avatar**

 **The Wicked Dreadroot**

 **Yubel**

 **Yubel - Terror Incarnate**

 **Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare**

 **Great Maju Garzett (My Personal Favorite Fiend)**

 **Gorz The Emissary of Darkness**

 **Tragoedia**

 **Malicevorous Fork**

 **Malicevorous Knife**

 **Malicevorous Spoon**

 **Protector of the Sanctuary (2 copies)**

 **Evil HERO Infernal Gainer (2 copies)**

 **Element Doom**

 **Big Eye**

 **Newdoria**

 **Kryuel (3 copies)**

 **Zure, Knight of Darkworld**

 **Opticlops**

 **Malice Doll of Demise**

 **Gil Garth**

 **The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams (2 copies)**

 **Dark Jeroid**

 **Wall of Illusion (2 copies)**

 **Grave Protector**

 **Barrier Statue of the Abyss**

 **Abaki (2 copies)**

 **Viser Des**

 **Mask of Darkness**

 **Giant Orc**

 **Spell Cards:**

 **Double Summon**

 **Nobleman of Crossout (2 copies)**

 **Tri-Wright**

 **Tribute to the Doomed**

 **Monster Reborn**

 **Pot of Greed**

 **Ring of Magnetism**

 **Trap Cards:**

 **Sinister Yorishiro**

 **Damage Diet**

 **Compulsory Evacuation Device**

 **Icy Crevasse**

 **Ordeal of a Traveler**

 **Call of the Haunted**

 **Ceasefire**

 **Magic Cylinder**

 **Mirror Force**


End file.
